


Find Eggsy

by taronfirth



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Groundhog Day, M/M, men in black-ish, reverse groundhog day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 19:10:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14171583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taronfirth/pseuds/taronfirth
Summary: Harry wakes up in an unfamiliar room and finds he has no idea of how he got there in the first place.It should also be noted that on the bed is a semi-unclothed man whose name and face Harry can't quite recognise.And the universe just won't stop sending him cryptic messages.





	Find Eggsy

“I can’t keep kissing strangers and pretending that they’re you,” cried the man in front of him. 

“Sorry?” Harry cocked his head and, despite the searing pain in his legs and hands and chest, very politely asked. 

The man sighed and his attention on Harry skittered away. “I never stood a chance, did I?” 

“I don’t understand. Who are you?” Harry nervously leaned back in his chair, his eyes surveyed the surroundings, feet planted steady on the ground. He was ready to bolt this hotel room any minute now, preferably through the main door, but if needs must, maybe try the balcony to see which floor he was on.

He checked his watch as it was the only personal item of his that was still there and it said 2 April, but when he left the house today it was the 1st April?

His stranger recoiled as if Harry’s question was a harsh slap to the face, he crossed his arms and hunched his back, said, “You’re so cruel, you know that?” 

Harry’s instinct told him to reach out and do something to soothe him, maybe pat him on the shoulders, or place a reassuring hand on his thighs? But the man’s lack of clothes was alarming and he feared any sudden contact would just do the complete opposite of comforting. Instead, he took off his own jacket, and gently wrap it on the man’s small form. There was no acknowledgement of gratitude but he did grip the piece of clothing closer to himself and sniff softly.  

Harry began, “I’m- Can you please tell me what’s going on? Where am I? What’s your name? I don’t even know your name.”

“You’re in the Rosewater hotel. It’s where I work. How can a single concussion do this much to your memory, Harry?” 

Harry opened his mouth to answer but a slam of the door and quickening footsteps diverted his attention to the door and he shifted his upper body to prepare for whatever was coming next. 

Their room door burst open and in came a man dressed in black whose eyes were hidden behind dark sunglasses. 

Harry could feel the young man recoil and scramble to hide behind him, his hands clung onto Harry’s right arm as if it was his only lifeline. 

“No, no, no. Don’t do this to me, not again,” he whispered frantically, filling Harry with uncertain dread despite not knowing why. 

The newcomer scanned the room and upon seeing them, nodded resolutely and reached into his breast pocket to pull out a device resembling a silver fountain pen.

“You can’t take Harry away from me again. I’ve only just found him. Please, I’ll do anything. Just don’t,” cried the young man. 

But his pleading and openly sobbing did little to hinder the man in black who just stepped forward and pointed the pen in front of Harry’s face. 

He said, “Time’s up, Galahad.” 

And the not-pen flashed a blinding white light before Harry could utter a single word. 

 

*

 

When Harry opened his eyes, he was seated in a cafe next to a train station.

There was an influx of people exiting and entering the platforms as it seemed to be the usual rush hour. 

Without knowing why, Harry found he had a suitcase next to him and an unfinished cup of hot coffee on the table. He picked the cup up to take a small sip, saw tiny chicken scratches all over the sleeve and held the cup further to inspect it. 

The phrase “Find Eggsy now" was repeated multiple times in black ink, scrawling over and over like an endless string, covering the entire brown paper. 

Harry sucked in a deep breath and drained the rest of the oily liquid. It was bitter as hell and had no sugar in it, not at all his usual order. 

Standing up and taking his suitcase with him, Harry muttered to himself, “What the hell is an Eggsy?” and walked out of the cafe.  

On the wall, the hanging calendar read 1 April. 

**Author's Note:**

> Ta-da? 
> 
> An April Fool’s day gift for y'all :D 
> 
> (yes this is both coma!Harry AND reverse!groundhog day because except Harry everyone around him remembers that the day is on loop. ok this sounds pretty convoluted but just imagine him being stuck in his head during a coma trying to find a way out and fails repeatedly because his one objective is to find eggsy. only problem is: harry doesn't remember him.)
> 
> It's not much of a joke tbh I suck at those. (I'm terrifyingly good at accidentally making an innuendo though.) 
> 
> I think I got the “I can’t keep kissing strangers and pretending that they’re you" as a prompt at some point on tumblr and wrote the first part of this but that ask was somehow lost during my clearing of old messages so...


End file.
